Je l'aime à Mourir !
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Bien qu'elle sache que c'est Samantha qui a posé cet ultimatum à Oliver concernant William, Felicity a besoin de prendre du recul, elle lui rends la bague de fiançailles et quitte Loft. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis cette rupture, le couple a du mal à survivre à cette rupture. Oliver a-t-il encore une chance de reconquérir l'amour de sa vie ? Suite du 4.15 By Me
**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici mon dernier OS en date faisant la suite de l'épisode 4.15. Il aurait du arriver plus tôt, mais depuis la fin de cet épisode, impossible d'écrire quoi que se soit et m'acharner n'a fait que me dégoûter de la série, j'ai donc fait un break et revenir à mes premiers amours, les Mangas, Saint Seiya en particulier. Ah dommage que les auteurs n'ont pas fait une belle histoire entre les Saint du Scorpion et du Verseau ^_^**

 **Oups je m'égare là ^_^**

 **Bref, ce break m'a permis de m'occuper de mes fics basés sur Saint Seiya et de faire autre chose. Cela explique pourquoi il n'arrive que maintenant.**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de leurs auteurs. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Titre: "Je l'aime à Mourir"**

POV Diggle

Deux semaines, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rupture entre Oliver et Felicity, deux semaines que l'ambiance était morose au QG, vu que celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis, deux semaines que Oliver n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, deux semaines que j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le passé, le retrouvant comme au tout début avant que Felicity nous rejoignent. Deux semaines durant lesquelles, Oliver n'avait cessé de prendre des gros risques, mettant sa vie en danger plusieurs fois. Je savais que cette rupture n'était que temporaire, Felicity m'avait dit avoir besoin de temps et d'espace durant quelque temps, mais pour Oliver, cette rupture était comme si une tragédie était arrivée. J'avais tenté de le raisonné, mais rien n'y fait.

Flash-Back

Une fois encore, Oliver rentrait blessé de cette mission, mission qui ne ressemblait à rien à une mission de suicide, juste arrêter quelques braqueurs de dealers. La balle avait traversé l'épaule et ne nécessitait pas énormément de soin. Néanmoins, toute l'équipe était inquiète, car il avait bien vu que leur ami n'avait pas cherché à éviter l'impact. Une fois rentré que QG, ils furent accueillis par Curtis qui remplacé Felicity ayant découvert par hasard que Oliver Queen et Arrow étaient une seule et même personne. D'un regard, Diggle fit comprendre aux membres de la Team de le laisser seul avec Oliver. Diggle commença à le soigner et décida qu'il était temps d'entamer une conversation d'homme à homme.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues Oliver ?

Oliver ne lui répondit pas, à quoi bon de toute manière, vu que son ami connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Tu veux jouer à l'huître, OK ! Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te dire ce que je pense de ton attitude. Attitude qui est ridicule, d'autant plus que tu es le seul responsable de ce qui arrive entre toi et Felicity.

Á l'entente du prénom de sa bien aimée, Oliver lui lança un regard noir, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela.

\- Oh, tu peux me regarder méchamment, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin !

\- Lâche-moi John, je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela.

\- Miracle, Monsieur Queen à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Moque-toi de moi en plus !

\- Je n'oserais pas ! Mais la manière dont tu agis depuis cette rupture est digne d'un chien enragé a qui on a voler son os. Écoute Oliver, elle n'a pas rompu avec toi !

\- Alors tu appelles cela comment toi ?

\- Elle s'est éloignée de toi. Met toi à sa place, elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout cela.

\- J'aurais du tout lui dire de cette histoire. Barry m'avait pourtant expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié et que l'on avait rompu mais… Mais j'avais peur de vivre ce cauchemar que je suis en train de vivre.

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Barry et Thea étaient dans la confidence et pas Felicity ?

Oliver regarda le bureau de Felicity se rappelant son regard quand elle apprit que d'autres étaient au courant et pas elle.

\- Tu te souviens de la mission à Central City avec Vandal ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Et bien nous sommes tous morts par ma faute. Tous, sauf Barry qui a remonté le temps et c'est lui qui me l'a dit avant même que j'en sois sûr. Le problème c'est qu'en remontant le temps avec sa super-vitesse, l'avenir peut-être modifier. Et l'handicap de Felicity peut-être un des facteurs.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Felicity a perdu durant un temps l'usage de ses jambes…

\- Probablement à cause du fait que Barry est remonté le temps et modifié l'issue de cette mission.

\- Mais dans ce cas, même si Sandra t'avait posé un ultimatum, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Felicity ? Elle aurait compris et par amour, elle aurait gardé le secret alors pourquoi ?

Oliver ne répondit pas à John et se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement perdu et ne sachant que faire à présent. Cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées et Diggle attendait toujours la réponse d'Oliver, quand une chose se produisit, une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. À savoir les larmes d'Oliver qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Jamais, non jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état.

\- Je ne sais pas John… La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que… Jamais on aurait dû revenir dans cette ville maudite qui me prend tout.

\- Oliver ! ?

Oliver se leva et s'apprêter à quitter le QG de la Team, mais se retourna afin de faire face à son ami.

\- Le rêve à une fois de plus virer au cauchemar. Parfois je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir un jour, si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de mourir sur Lian Yu.

C'est sur ses mots que Oliver quitta le QG, laissant John seul, ne sachant que faire pour aider ses amis.

Flash-Back

Depuis deux semaines, toute l'équipe s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Oliver qui prenait de plus en plus de risque, même lors de simple patrouille. Curtis les aider mais selon lui, la place qu'il occupait en ce moment n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Felicity. Seulement, sa patronne et amie ne souhaitait pas pour le moment poursuivre cette aventure. De son côté, Felicity se tuer au travail et cela inquiétait sa mère Donna qui avait tenté de discuter un peu avec sa fille, mais cette dernière s'était fermée comme une huître depuis sa rupture avec Oliver. Donna s'inquiétait pour son bébé comme elle l'appelait et voyait bien que cette distance la tuer à petit feu. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle partait tôt le matin et qu'elle rentrée tard le soir se jetant corps et âme dans son travail et elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Néanmoins, même après avoir discuté avec Quentin, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Laurel quant à elle, avait une solution, car elle aussi, ça lui faisait mal de voir ses deux amis se déchirer, alors qu'elle savait que l'un comme l'autre était des âmes sœur. Elle parla à Thea de son idée qui en fut ravi et espérait redonner un peu le sourire à Felicity qui était dans le même état que son frère, à savoir complètement abattu.

POV Felicity

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, je suis arrivée très tôt à l'entreprise dont j'étais à présent la Présidente et allai m'installer à son bureau. Une fois de plus le cadre photo qui reposait près de son ordinateur me compressa le cœur.

\- Oliver… _Murmura-t-elle_

La photo, nous représentait enlacé. Moi, dos contre le torse d'Oliver, mes mains reposant sur ces bras qui entouraient mes épaules, sa tête contre la mienne. Parfois je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû le forcer à revenir à Star City. Même si j'aidais mes amis de loin, j'aurais préféré continuer à vivre loin de tout cela, au moins, il n'aurait jamais su que Samantha lui avait caché qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu l'enfant, et j'aurais certainement réalisé mon rêve le plus fou depuis qu'il était venu me voir au département informatique il y a quelques années, à savoir devenir la femme d'Oliver Queen. Á cette pensée, je ferme les yeux et le souvenir des cinq mois passé loin de tout me revient en mémoire, j'étais tellement heureuse de vivre cette vie avec lui, tellement heureuse d'être l'élue de son cœur, tellement heureuse que notre nuit d'amour à Nanda Parbat ne soit pas la seule et unique que je passais avec lui. Je sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues, même si c'est moi qui ai souhaité m'éloigner, il me manque terriblement. Depuis qu'il a vaincu R'as al Ghul et depuis qu'il m'a demandé de le suivre afin de commencer une nouvelle vie avec lui, j'ai été la plus heureuse des femmes. Moi qui me trouvais simple et indigne de devenir proche de lui, notre rencontre a littéralement changé ma vie. Jamais, non jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre une telle vie lorsque je l'ai rencontré et jamais je n'aurais imaginé faire un jour partit de sa vie et encore moins devenir intime avec lui. En repensant à tout ce que j'ai vécu en étant près de lui depuis notre première rencontre, je me rends compte à quel point il me manque. Ces trois semaines durant lesquelles je l'ai cru mort, ne sont rien comparées à ce que je ressens à présent.

\- Tu me manques tellement…

Je ne souhaite en parler avec personne, mais je souffre, oui je souffre terriblement et je ne cesse de me demander si lui aussi. Le seul message que j'ai reçu, c'est le soir même de notre rupture ou il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il s'excusait de m'avoir menti et qu'il m'attendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Mais depuis plus bien. Mon cœur se compresse, je me demande si… Si ne m'a pas remplacé.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak ! ?

Voyant l'état de sa patronne, Curtis se demande se demande s'il a bien fait de venir la voir à cette heure.

\- Oh ! Désolé, je vais repasser plus tard.

\- Non Curtis ça va _Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes_ Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Euh, je… Je voulais vous parler du projet en cours, mais je peux repasser.

\- Ça va, ce projet est important pour l'entreprise. Assit toi et explique moi.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une telle vitesse que Felicity n'eut pas le temps de repenser à tout cela. Ils furent dérangés par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ignora les appels. Au bout d'un moment, Curtis lui demanda.

\- Dites-moi Felicity, vous devriez peut-être répondre, c'est peut-être important.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, et puis je rappellerais plus tard.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire que cela n'a pas d'importance. Et puis malgré ce que tu viens de dire à Curtis, je sais que tu ne me rappelleras pas, tu ne le fais jamais de toute façon.

\- Thea ! ?

\- Miracle, ma future belle-sœur se souvient de mon prénom. Salut Curtis

Curtis salue Thea et prend comme excuse qu'il déjeune avec son mari afin de laisser les deux jeunes femmes ensemble. Le silence s'installe et Thea s'asseoir sur le canapé de cuir en attendant que Felicity brise le silence.

\- Écoute Thea, je suis désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et…

\- C'est une excuse pour nous éviter !

\- Non, pas du tout je…

Thea se lève et fait face à Felicity toujours assise à son bureau

\- Tu es mauvaise menteuse Felicity. Ta mère m'a dit que tu te jetais corps et âme dans ton travail et elle s'inquiète tout comme nous.

\- Le projet actuel est important pour l'entreprise et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Ollie ne va pas bien tu sais, il a encore été blessé lors de notre dernière sortie.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'intention de Felicity, Thea poursuivit.

\- Heureusement ce n'était pas trop grave, mais avec John et Laurel on a bien remarqué qu'il ne faisait rien pour éviter d'être blessé. Si ça continue ainsi, Ça peut-être bien pire.

Felicity sentit son cœur se compresser. Oliver, son Oliver faisait exprès de se blesser.

\- Tu lui manques tu sais, tu nous manques tous.

\- Pourtant il… Depuis ce jour, le seul message qu'il m'a envoyé, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.

\- Parce que tu lui aurais répondu ?

Felicity baissa les yeux, ne répondit pas, car elle savait que Thea avait la réponse. La demi-sœur d'Oliver se leva et contourna le bureau afin d'être proche de Felicity. Elle prit les mains dans les siennes et les serra.

\- Felicity, je ne connais pas comme Ollie et John te connaissent, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es différente des autres femmes avec qui Ollie à une aventure. Quand tu as accepté de vivre avec lui loin de tout, je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux, même à l'époque, même avant ce fichu naufrage, jamais, non jamais je n'ai vu mon frère ainsi. Il t'aime, il est fou amoureux de toi. Avant que vous ne partiez tous les deux, quand il m'a demandé s'il pouvait prendre la bague de maman, j'ai vu qu'il avait hâte d'être ce jour ou il te demanderait en mariage. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il était sûr de vouloir t'épouser un jour sais-tu qu'elle a été sa réponse ?

\- Non !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une seule femme en ce monde qu'il voulait épouser, qu'il n'aurait à jamais qu'une seule et unique femme dans sa vie et que c'était toi. Que si jamais tu n'étais pas prête à t'engager dans cette voie, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Felicity sentit les larmes refirent surface.

\- Oh non, ne pleure pas Felicity.

Thea prit sa future belle-sœur dans ses bras et Felicity se mit à sangloter dans les bras de la sœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Thea serra la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

\- Écoute, je ne t'en veux que tu te sois éloignée de Ollie, je te comprends même. Je me souviens quand j'ai vu Roy embrassé cette blondasse dans la réserve, j'ai cru que le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'ai sus après, pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. J'aime mon frère, mais je sais aussi qu'il a eu tort d'agir comme il l'a fait. Jamais il n'aurait dû te mentir, même si cette pouffe le lui a demandé, il aurait dû te dévoiler ce secret. Quand il m'en a parlé, j'ai vu combien ça le briser, de ne t'avoir rien dit. Moi-même j'aurais dû lui conseiller de t'en parler mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je lui ai simplement dit de faire comme il le souhaitait. Mais je comprends que tu avais besoin de temps et de t'éloigner de tout cela afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ton esprit, entre cette histoire et ton accident cela n'a pas dû être facile de tout gérer, mais cela me fait mal de vous voir toi et Ollie souffrant ainsi l'un comme l'autre, cette distance vous tue à petit feu. Laurel, John et moi on n'est pas les seuls à s'inquiéter pour vous deux, Quentin et Donna le sont aussi.

Felicity se laissa aller en pleurant dans les bras de Thea. Elle avait besoin de laisser évacuer cette tristesse et cette discussion avec Thea l'avait aidée. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant encore un petit moment, puis Felicity s'écarta.

\- Merci Thea. Merci d'être mon amie malgré ce que j'ai fait à ton frère.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu une telle discussion avec toi, John s'est chargé d'Ollie même si cela n'a pas changé grand-chose.

\- Oliver est têtu et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il n'écoute pas John.

\- Oui, mais étrangement, il t'écoute toi. _Felicity l'interrogea du regard._ John m'a expliqué que le plus souvent lorsque vous n'étiez que trois, qu'il t'écoutait toi plutôt que lui.

Felicity sourit en repensant à touts les fois où Oliver n'en faisait qu'à sa tête n'écoutant pas John et qu'il l'écoutait elle.

\- Dis-moi, si je suis venue ici c'est aussi pour t'inviter à dîner ce soir toi et ta mère. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une soirée entre fille, enfin pas tout à fait, vu que Quentin va cuisiner.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Oh aller, et puis ça te changera les idées, Donna a déjà dit oui de toute façon et Laurel et moi on serait capable de te kidnapper si tu refuses.

Devant la dernière phrase de Thea, Felicity sourit en se disant que les deux combattantes n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde.

\- OK ! Je capitule dans ce cas.

\- Super, on va passer une bonne soirée.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Felicity quitta plus tôt l'entreprise étant donné qu'elle était invitée par Thea et Laurel à dîner chez ces dernières. D'ailleurs, elle avait tout intérêt à venir vu le dernier message de Thea qui lui indiquait que si elle n'accompagnait pas Donna, elle allait s'équiper et la kidnapper. Une fois chez elle, sa mère l'accueillait à bras ouverte et c'est ensemble qu'elles allèrent dîner chez les filles.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, sauf que Felicity n'avait pas très faim et l'odeur de nourriture lui tournait un peu sur le cœur. Pour ne pas inquiéter tout le monde, elle prit un cachet et se força un peu à manger. Au milieu de la soirée, Quentin remarqua que la fille de sa petite amie n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Felicity, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, vous êtes tout pâle ?

Aux dires de Quentin, Donna s'inquiéta immédiatement pour sa fille, de même que Thea et Laurel.

\- Mon bébé, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je me sens juste un peu fatiguer _Mentit elle_

\- On va rentrer alors ma chérie.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Je vais m'allonger un peu sur le canapé du salon et me reposer un peu.

\- Tu veux prend ma chambre ?

\- Je te remercie Laurel mais je vais m'allonger un peu, ça va passer.

Felicity se leva afin d'aller jusqu'au salon, mais son corps en décida autrement. Pris d'un malaise, elle vit sa vue se brouiller et ses oreilles bourdonner, n'entendit pas ses amis l'appelait et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

\- Felicity ! _Crièrent en même temps Thea et Laurel_

\- Mon bébé !

Donna se leva et se tua au chevet de sa fille.

\- Ma chérie réveille, toi ! Mon bébé tu m'entends.

\- J'appelle une ambulance

Quentin prit son portable et demanda qu'une ambulance vienne de toute urgence et donna l'adresse de l'appartement de sa fille. L'ambulance arriva environ dix minutes plus tard et fit un rapide examen à Felicity.

\- Est-ce qu'elle souffre de quelque chose ?

\- Elle s'est juste plain qu'elle était fatiguée.

\- D'accord. Bon, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital, car sa tension est fort basse, le mieux serait de lui faire des examens.

\- Mon bébé ne va pas mourir ?

\- Non rassurez-vous, mais nous allons quand même l'emmener par sécurité.

\- Je viens avec vous, c'est ma fille.

\- Je t'accompagne Donna.

\- Je vous suis en voiture, Felicity est mon amie.

\- Merci pour elle Laurel !

\- Allez-y, je vais appeler Ollie et je vous rejoins, il doit savoir.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Thea se retrouve seule dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Laurel et tente de joindre Oliver, mais en vain, il ne décroche pas.

\- P'tain, merde Ollie, tu fous quoi là ! ?

Thea tente une seconde fois de l'appeler mais la sonnerie sonne dans le vide. S'énervant, elle prend sa veste et ses clés de voiture et fonce au loft pour dire son frère qu'un portable n'est pas fait pour les chiens.

POV Oliver

Deux semaines, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, deux semaines que je me réveille seul à la place qu'occupe habituellement l'amour de ma vie, deux semaines, que je dors sur son oreiller en pensant qu'elle est avec moi, deux longues semaines que je ne vis plus, deux semaines qu'elle me manque comme elle m'a jamais manqué.

Depuis que nous avons quitté Star City tous les deux après la bataille finale contre Ra's, ce que j'ai vécu avec elle a été les plus beaux jours de ma vie. M'endormant tous les soirs en la serrant contre moi après que l'on ait fait l'amour, me réveillant le matin en la sentant contre moi, lui faisant l'amour parfois le matin ou à un autre moment de la journée. On s'est trouvé l'un dans l'autre comme m'a-t-elle dit après que l'on est sauvé Palmer. Le couple que l'on formait elle et moi est ce que j'ai toujours désiré lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, mais il y a une chose que je ne regretterais jamais, c'est d'avoir ouvert mon cœur à la seule et unique femme de ma vie, à Felicity.

Je sais que cet éloignement ne veut pas dire qu'elle a rompu définitivement avec moi, mais j'ai mal rien que d'y penser. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne lui avoir pas dit pour William. J'aurais dû tout lui dire en rentrant de Central City, j'aurais dû lui expliqué l'ultimatum de Samantha, comme quoi personne ne devait rien savoir. John me l'a dit, j'ai vraiment été un véritable con sur ce coup-là et je ramasse ce que j'ai semé.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai passé la journée à me morfondre au loft, en pensant à elle en imaginant notre mariage comme souvent je le fais. John m'a interdit de revenir au QG, tant que je ne serais pas moi-même, tant je ne risquerais pas ma vie à chaque sortie. Parce que oui, je risque ma vie, en pensant que si je suis gravement blessé, elle reviendra auprès de moi. C'est égoïste de ma part mais sans elle, je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis même pas celui que j'étais à mon retour de Lian Yu. Il est plus de dix heures du soir et je suis allongé à sa place regardant le cadre photo nous représentant tous les deux heureux et amoureux. Devant ce cadre, sa bague de fiançailles repose tranquillement en attendant qu'elle me pardonne, si elle me pardonne un jour. Je ne sais pas le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai les yeux rivaient sur ce cadre, mais j'entends mon portable sonné à deux reprises, mais j'ignore cet appel. Je n'ai envie de parler à personne même pas à ma sœur.

Peut-être un petit quart d'heure plus tard, j'entends du bruit en bas, je ne bouge même pas, c'est probablement Thea qui est là. Elle a les clés et vient quand elle veut, même si depuis deux semaines, c'est pour me dire que Felicity serait malheureuse de me voir ainsi. Je l'entends monter les marches rapidement, je me doute que c'est elle qui m'a appelé.

\- Ollie, bon sang, tu ne peux pas répondre !

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Parfois je me demande qui est l'aîné, même si elle ma demi-sœur.

\- Tu as vu l'heure, ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les gens. Alors si tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de m'engueuler, tu peux partir.

\- Non je ne partirais pas, pas avant de t'avoir parlé !

Je me retourne, je n'ai pas envie de parler à quiconque.

\- Lâche-moi Thea et va-t'en !

\- Alors là n'y compte pas ! Sauf si tu te fiches de savoir que Felicity a fait un malaise et qu'elle est à l'hôpital au moment même ou je te parle !

Rien que t'entendre que la femme que j'aime à fait un malaise et qu'elle est à l'hôpital, je me lève tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis… Comme va-t-elle ?

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, encore plus vite quand ce fou de Darhk a failli la tuer devant mes yeux.

\- Habille-toi, je t'expliquerais en route.

Ni une, ni deux, Oliver s'habille à une vitesse phénoménale et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la voiture de Thea faisant route vers le Starling Hospital et explique à Oliver ce qu'il s'est passé. Une fois arrivé, Thea a à peine le temps de garer la voiture, que Oliver en sort se ruant à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Ne sachant pas où aller, et voyant un accueil ouvert, il s'y rend.

\- Ma fiancée a été emmenée ici il y a peu, où est-elle !

\- Pouvez-vous me donner son nom je vous prie ?

\- Smoak, Felicity Smoak.

\- Un instant.

Oliver tape du pied plus impatient que jamais et inquiet pour l'amour de sa vie. Il s'apprête à abattre sa colère sur cette standardiste qui met trop de temps à son goût, quand une voix se matérialise.

\- Oliver !

 _Se retournant_ \- Laurel ! Où est Felicity et comment va-t-elle ?

\- Viens, suis-moi.

Thea arrive au même moment et le frère et la sœur suivent Laurel jusqu'à un couloir où se trouve Donna et Quentin. Oliver presse le pas et voyant son futur gendre, Donna s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Oliver, mon bébé… Mon bébé a fait un malaise.

Oliver rend son étreinte à la maman de Felicity et s'écarte d'elle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Le médecin est toujours avec elle depuis qu'il la prit en charge. _Lui explique Quentin_

\- Je suis désolé Donna, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Oliver, mon bébé m'a tout raconté. Cette femme, la mère de ton fils qui est-elle pour te mentir pendant tant d'années et te poser de telle condition.

\- J'aurais dû en parlé à Felicity. On n'en serait pas là !

\- Tu as fait cela pour protéger ton fils de cet ignoble personnage Oliver. Je n'ai pas à tant vouloir pour ça. Mon bébé a bien compris elle aussi. Cet éloignement, même si venant d'elle lui a fait mal, même elle ne disait rien, j'ai bien vu qu'elle se jetait corps et âme dans son travail pour essayer de ne pas souffrir.

\- Donna, je vous fais la promesse de tout faire pour obtenir son pardon, je l'aime.

\- Je sais Oliver ! Si tu lui as demandé sa main, ce n'est pas pour rien. Lors de notre toute première rencontre il y a environ un an, j'ai vu le regard que tu posais sur elle, j'ai su que tu l'aimais et qu'elle t'aimait aussi.

\- Elle est toute ma vie !

Le silence s'installe entre eux et attendit patiemment la sortie du médecin afin d'en savoir plus sur la santé de Felicity. Plus les minutes passe, plus Oliver devient fou d'inquiétude de ne pas savoir et ne cesse de tourner en rond. Personne n'ose lui dire d'arrêter, car ils savent que dans un tel état, la seule personne qui peut le calmer est en ce moment derrière cette porte. Une heure passe et l'inquiétude ne cesse de grandir dans le cœur d'Oliver. Il a peur et encore plus lorsqu'a Noël lors de ce terrible accident. Après une bonne heure, la porte s'ouvre enfin et un médecin d'une quarantaine d'années sort de la chambre. Oliver se jette littéralement sur lui.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes monsieur ?

\- Je suis Oliver Queen, je suis son fiancé !

Le médecin jette un coup d'œil à Donna et aux autres personnes présentes et sourit.

\- Rassurez-vous, Mademoiselle Smoak va bien. C'est juste une anémie.

\- Puis-je voir mon bébé Docteur ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie Madame.

Donna ne se fait pas prié et rentre dans la chambre de sa Felicity afin d'être auprès de sa fille. Une fois la porte refermée, le médecin se tourne alors vers Oliver.

\- Monsieur Queen, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Oliver est quelque peu surpris mais fait un geste oui de la tête et suit le médecin. Ce dernier l'invite à entrer dans son bureau qui se situe assez éloigné de la chambre de Felicity. Le Docteur invite Oliver à s'asseoir et il en fait de même à son bureau. Il pianote rapidement sur son ordinateur et au bout de quelques minutes fait face à Oliver les mains croisées.

\- Monsieur Queen, est-ce que votre fiancée s'est plaint d'être fatiguée ou autre ces derniers temps.

\- Pas à ma connaissance non !

\- A-t-elle été sujet de malaise ?

Oliver ne sut quoi répondre à cet instant. Il réfléchit quelques instants et décide d'être franc avec l'homme devant lui.

\- Docteur, nous avons été éloignés l'un de l'autre ces deux dernières semaines, donc je ne peux pas vous dire. Sa mère, Donna Smoak pourrait vous le dire.

\- Je vois. Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

L'homme en blouse blanche, pianote de nouveau de son ordinateur avant de refaire face à Oliver. Voyant que l'homme devant lui reste silencieux, Oliver décide de lui demander plus d'explications sur sa présence dans ce bureau.

\- Docteur, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici pour me poser ces quelques questions que vous aurez pu poser en présence de sa mère. Dites-moi la vérité, est-ce que ma future femme est malade ?

Voyant le regard de l'homme en face de lui, le Docteur décida d'être franc.

\- Rassurez-vous Monsieur Queen, d'ici environ six mois votre future femme sera parfaitement guérie.

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Votre future femme est enceinte Monsieur Queen, d'un peu plus de trois mois.

Oliver ouvre la bouche mais aucuns sons ne sortent. Il est plus que surprit, car même s'il est séparé de Felicity, elle n'a montré aucun signe d'une femme enceinte.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas Docteur, elle avant notre courte séparation, elle n'a montré aucun signe d'une femme enceinte. Aucune nausée, ni fatigue !

\- Rassurez-vous Monsieur Queen, cela arrive. Toutes les femmes n'ont pas de nausées lors des premiers mois de grossesse. Cela peut arriver plus tard. Par contre, avez-vous remarqué si elle mangeait plus que d'habitude ou si elle allait plus souvent aux toilettes ?

\- Maintenant que vous me le dites, oui lors des repas elle mangeait un peu plus que d'habitude.

 _Souriant_ \- Et bien voilà un des symptômes de la grossesse.

\- Donc tout va bien alors _Dit Oliver soulagé et heureux_

\- Plus ou moins oui !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Monsieur Queen, cette grossesse comporte des risques ?

Oliver sent la peur le gagner à ce que le Docteur vient de dire.

\- Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un malaise après avoir dîné en compagnie de Monsieur et Mademoiselle Lance, elle m'a également spécifié que depuis deux semaines elle travaillait énormément. Sans compter qu'elle a été victime d'un grave accident en fin d'année dernière.

\- Oui en effet, elle et moi avions été pris pour cible mais elle s'est parfaitement remise de cet accident. Pensez-vous que cela peut jouer sur le bébé ?

\- Je lui ai fait une échographie et le bébé va bien, par contre son anémie m'inquiète. Vu qu'elle est enceinte depuis plus de trois mois, l'avortement n'est plus envisageable et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Il n'est pas question que l'on tue notre bébé.

\- Rassurez-vous Monsieur Queen. En ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas pour l'avortement, car avoir un enfant doit être un acte réfléchi. Non, ce que j'allais vous dire, c'est que si votre fiancée veut mener cette grossesse à son terme, elle va devoir se reposer au maximum et rester assise ou allongée. Pas d'effort physique, genre sport par exemple et donc ne pas travailler.

\- Elle est la PDG de Palmer Tech.

\- Oui, donc à ce niveau, il n'y a pas de problème, elle pourra déléguer à distance. Par contre, vous pourrez avoir une activité sexuelle normale si vous le désirez.

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester avec elle cette nuit ?

\- Il n'y a pas de souci.

\- Merci !

Oliver se lève et set une poignée de main au médecin avant de retourner devant la chambre de sa fiancée au moment où Donna sort.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est toujours inconsciente.

\- J'ai parlé au médecin, il m'autorise à rester auprès d'elle cette nuit, enfin si vous êtes d'accord Donna.

\- Bien sûr Oliver, je ne vais pas t'interdire de rester auprès d'elle.

Oliver lui sourit et décide de ne pas leur dire à tous que Felicity est enceinte et préfère attendre de l'annoncer à sa fiancée, sauf si elle est déjà au courant. Après avoir discuté quelque minute, Laurel décide de raccompagner son père et Donna quand à Thea ayant sa voiture embrasse son frère sur la joue et les suit.

Oliver prend une profonde inspiration et entre dans la chambre de sa bien aimée. La voir allongée sur ce lit si pâle lui serre le cœur et il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence de William. Il s'approche d'elle et penche son visage vers le sien afin d'embrasser tendrement son front, avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

 _Murmurant_ \- Je suis là ma chérie, je veille sur toi.

Oliver resta aux côtés de sa future femme, même s'ils étaient pour le moment séparé, il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir le pardon de la jeune femme et de faire d'elle sa femme. N'ayant pas passé deux semaines très reposantes, il sombra dans le sommeil sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme.

POV Felicity

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me sens fatiguée, vraiment très fatiguée comme si j'avais travaillé en non-stop depuis deux semaines, quoi que c'est un peu à cela que se résume ma vie depuis deux semaines. J'essaye de me souvenir de la veille mais je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, juste que Thea a insisté pour que je vienne dîner chez elle et Laurel en compagnie de ma mère et qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée je me suis sentie lasse et fatiguée et que j'ai décidé de me reposer un peu. Mais après c'est le trou noir.

Je finis par ouvrir doucement les yeux et je rencontre que du blanc, enfin des murs blancs. Ah génial ! À moins que la Team ait décidé sur un coup de tête de repeindre le QG en blanc, c'est normalement la couleur des murs dans les hôpitaux. Je tourne la tête vers la droite et je vois avec horreur une aiguille plantée dans mon bras qui est relié à une perfusion. De mieux en mieux !

Je pousse un profond soupir et sens ma main gauche prisonnière d'une autre main, il doit s'agir de ma mère probablement, mais en tournant la tête ce que je vois me rend heureuse. Bien que je l'aie quitté, que j'ai rompu avec lui, il est là près de moi. Je fronce un peu les sourcils en voyant les traits tirés sur son visage et cela m'inquiète immédiatement. Sans le vouloir j'exerce une pression sur sa main et vois après deux semaines loin de lui son si beau regard et son sourire. Je vois qu'il est soulagé.

\- Ma chérie tu vas bien ?

Felicity fond en larme immédiatement en entendant ces quelques mots. Oliver se lève et s'assoit près d'elle.

\- Ma chérie qui y t il.

Voyant qu'elle pleure, Oliver s'inquiète et se lève pensant qu'elle a mal quelque part, mais Felicity le retient.

\- Non, reste… S'il te plaît…

Oliver se réinstalle sur le lit et là regarde tendrement.

\- Si tu as mal quelque part, il faut prévenir le médecin.

\- Non, c'est juste que… Après ces deux semaines tu… Tu m'appelles toujours ma chérie ?

Oliver lui sourit alors tendrement et laisse sa main prendre doucement la sienne

\- Tu avais besoin de temps et je comprends. Sache que tu seras toujours ma chérie et la femme de ma vie quelle que soit ta décision. Je t'aime Felicity

\- Oliver je…

Oliver se penche vers elle et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il est à la fois surpris mais heureux de sentir sa chère et tendre entrouvrir ses lèvres. Il laisse sa langue s'y glisser avec délice et approfondit le baiser avec tendresse. Felicity est tellement heureuse de sentir de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle n'a pas oublié à quel point ses baisers étaient exquis et leur premier baiser lui revient en mémoire. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir d'aise, heureuse que Oliver l'aime toujours et de partager ce moment. À bout de souffle le couple se sépare.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui je… Je me sens juste fatiguée

Oliver lui sourit tendrement et baise tendrement son front

\- Ma chérie, c'est normal tu…

Mais, il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le médecin qu'il a rencontré hier entre dans la chambre.

\- Ah ma patiente est réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Fatiguée Docteur, mais ça va…

\- C'est normal ne vous en faites pas.

Le médecin examine Felicity pendant quelques minutes pendant que Oliver reste à l'écart ne voulait pas le gêner. Une fois terminé, le médecin aborde un sourire aux lèvres dit.

\- Bon tout à l'air en ordre. Je vais demander que l'on vous fasse faire une échographie pour voir si le petit bout de chou que vous portez va bien et s'il n'y a pas de problème vous pourrez sortir dès demain.

Felicity regarde le médecin, surprise ne comprenant pas de quoi il parle !

\- De… De quoi parlez-vous docteur ?

Le docteur regarde Oliver et comprend que ce dernier ne lui a encore rien dit.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?

\- Vous êtes arrivés pile au moment ou j'allais lui dire.

\- Oups et bien, comme elle va bien, je m'éclipse et vous laisse entre couple.

Le médecin sourit à Oliver et à Felicity et s'éclipse. Il a à peine fermer la porte que Felicity prend la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir Oliver ?

Oliver regarde sa belle avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Sa main trouve sa place au niveau de son ventre qui est recouvert de la couverture et le caresse doucement.

\- Tu es enceinte mon amour.

\- Quoi, mais je… C'est impossible je… Je prends la pilule et…

\- Et bien, je crois que ta contraception ne doit pas être très efficace, ou alors tu l'as oublié ! _Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres_

\- De combien ? Je suis enceinte de combien ?

\- Un peu plus de trois mois.

\- Quoi ! ? Mais alors on…

\- Oui, on a conçu cet enfant après ton accident.

Felicity rougit se souvenant de cette nuit. C'était le soir après son retour dans l'équipe. Ce fameux soir durant lequel elle lui avait montré une photo d'elle avant. Après qu'elle l'est brûlée, Oliver s'était allongé sur elle et l'avait embrassé dans le cou en lui faisant savoir qu'il n'avait pas fêté leurs fiançailles et la suite s'était faite naturellement. Malgré son handicap, elle avait ressenti énormément de plaisir de pouvoir faire l'amour avec son futur époux. Cette nuit-là, le couple s'était donné l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée du lendemain au lit à profiter l'un de l'autre. Elle était tellement heureuse depuis cette demande en mariage qu'elle en avait oublié de reprendre sa pilule.

Elle sort de ses pensées en sentant la main d'Oliver sur sa joue et l'autre, caressant toujours son ventre à travers le drap.

\- Tu veux vraiment de ce bébé Oliver ? Je veux dire avec la vie que l'on mène ?

\- Justement Felicity, quand tu iras mieux, nous allons quitter Star City et retourner à Ivy Town !

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi tu…

\- Ma chérie, tu dois savoir que… Le médecin m'a dit que c'était une grossesse à risque, surtout après ton malaise.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, il y a un risque pour le bébé et pour toi aussi. Le médecin a été formel, tu dois te reposer et pour cela je veux que nous retournions à Ivy Town.

\- Mais Arrow et l'entreprise ?

\- Pour Arrow, maintenant que Darhk a été mis hors d'état de nuire, la ville est hors de danger pour le moment et la Team composée de Thea, Laurel et John peuvent se charger du reste. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais les aider à distance s'ils ont besoin d'infos ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement_

\- Cela ne m'enchante pas trop surtout que le stress n'est pas bon pour le bébé mais si besoin oui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu souhaites vraiment avoir cet enfant avec moi ?

Oliver sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Le baiser devint vite langoureux, l'un avait tellement manqué à l'autre et vice versa, qu'ils en profitaient.

\- Felicity, tu es la femme de ma vie et la seule femme que je souhaite voir devenir la mère de mes enfants. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Felicity heureuse d'entendre les dires de son homme. Elle se redressa doucement et se blottit dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver et… Excuse-moi…

 _S'écartant un peu d'elle_ \- De quoi mon amour ?

\- De t'avoir quitté mais je…

Oliver la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et se recula. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant le soupir de frustration de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Je l'ai mérité !

\- Oliver je…

Oliver posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme afin de la faire taire une nouvelle fois.

\- Non Felicity, je l'ai mérité. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi et j'aurais dû. Donc même si… Même si j'ai terriblement souffert ces deux dernières semaines, je… J'ai mérité cette rupture.

\- J'en ai souffert moi aussi. Que tu ne sois plus près de moi quand je m'endormais où être réveillé par des lèvres dans mon cou où me réveiller et être la première chose que je voyais.

\- Quand Thea est arrivé au Loft hier dans la nuit et qu'elle m'a dit que tu avais eu un malaise et que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai eu peur, oui, j'ai eu peur de te perdre définitivement. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Si tu venais à disparaître je… Je m'enfoncerais une flèche dans le cœur.

\- Ne dit pas ça Oliver, je ne voudrais pas que tu renonces à la vie.

\- Sans toi, la vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue… Tu es toute ma vie mon amour.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveaux des yeux de Felicity et le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé. Leurs instants d'intimités furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'une infirmière avec une machine pour faire passer une échographie à Felicity. Oliver resta près d'elle ne lâchant pas sa main et quand le cœur du bébé se fit entendre, ils versèrent tous deux des larmes. Á la demande du jeune couple, la femme en blouse blanche leur imprima l'image et la leur donna.

Donna arriva en fin de matinée et fut heureuse de voir son bébé réveillé et allait mieux. Elle fut aussi très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle allait être grand-mère.

Le lendemain matin, Felicity sortit de l'hôpital accompagné d'Oliver qui était venu la chercher. Il avait demandé à Thea de réunir toute l'équipe ainsi Lance et Curtis au QG de la Team Arrow, Thea lui avait demandé la raison, mais il avait raccroché rapidement.

Une fois arrivé, dans l'ascenseur, Felicity serra la main d'Oliver et lui demanda.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. Toi et notre enfant, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux et vous passez avant tout le reste. Je veux avoir une vie normale auprès de toi et de notre bébé qui grandit en toi.

En disant cela, Oliver caressa le ventre de Felicity qui quémanda un baiser qu'il lui offrit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le jeune couple en sortit rejoignant la Team sur la passerelle ou toute la Team les attendait.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour avoir osé me raccrocher au nez Ollie.

\- Oui j'en ai une Speedy, je ne voulais pas t'annoncer cela au téléphone !

\- Mouai ! Dis-nous dont ce que tu as de si important à dire !

Oliver regarda sa petite amie qui lui sourit et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

\- Comme vous le savez, je suis devenu Arrow après avoir passé cinq ans en enfer. Je voulais honorer la dernière volonté de mon père Robert Queen et faire de Starling City qui se nomme à présent Star City une ville où l'on pouvait sortir sans avoir peur de se faire droguer où voir pire. Au début j'étais seul et je ne faisais confiance en personne, mais d'autre se sont joints à ma croisade et j'ai gagner un frère _Dit-il en s'adressant à John_ et je suis tombé amoureux de ma partenaire _Dit-il en regardant Felicity et en l'embrassant chastement_ Je l'ai fait souffrir parce que je voulais à tout prix la protéger, parce que j'avais peur que l'on s'en prenne à elle, qu'elle soit la faiblesse de Arrow. Mais malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu l'éloigner de moi et la voir avec un autre homme que moi m'a fait prendre conscience que ce que je ressentais pour elle était bien plus qu'une simple affection, que je l'aimais de toute mon âme et que je ne voulais qu'une seule et unique femme dans ma vie, et cette femme c'est Felicity.

Oliver marqua une courte pause et regarda tendrement la femme qu'il aimait et lui murmura un "je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois puis repris.

\- Après la bataille finale contre Ra's j'ai décidé de raccrocher mon costume de Arrow afin de vivre une nouvelle vie avec la femme que j'aime et je n'ai jamais regretté cette décision. Malheureusement une nouvelle menace est arrivée dans cette ville et la présence de Arrow était indispensable pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace.

\- Je m'en suis voulu Ollie, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Felicity à Noël alors que cette soirée aurait dû être la plus belle de votre vie.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu Speedy et cela nous a permis à moi et à Felicity de voir si malgré les obstacles notre couple survivrait. Me connaissant, je savais que je devrais faire de gros efforts pour ne pas m'éloigner d'elle, dès qu'un danger la menacerait.

\- Et quand je me suis retrouvé privé de l'usage de mes jambes, tu as été là pour moi.

\- Et je serais toujours là ma chérie.

Felicity se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver tendit que celui-ci poursuivit.

\- Mais il a fallu qu'une ombre s'ajoute au tableau et une fois encore j'ai dû mentir à celle qui est toute ma vie contre ma volonté et cela à failli mettre un terme définitif à ma relation avec Felicity. J'ai vécu ses deux dernières semaines comme un véritable cauchemar.

\- Ce fut aussi un cauchemar pour nous _Lança John_

\- Je sais et je m'en excuse. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenu, sinon je crois que… Que je ne serais pas là pour vous parler. Néanmoins, le destin m'a accordé une autre chance et cette fois-ci, j'ai bien l'intention de la saisir et ne plus rien faire qui blessera Felicity. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé d'être tous ici.

Oliver marqua une nouvelle fois une courte pause et plongea son regard dans celui de son âme sœur qui lui sourit.

\- Je raccroche mon costume de Arrow une nouvelle fois et je quitte Star City !

Tous furent surpris par cette nouvelle et ce fut Thea qui parla la première.

\- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Dans six mois quelque chose va changer ma vie et celle de Felicity à jamais.

\- Comment ça dans six mois, je ne comprends pas ?

Oliver regarda sa sœur le sourire aux lèvres. John avait plus ou moins compris, les autres ne savaient pas trop où Oliver voulait en venir, même si Quentin avait une petite idée. Oliver regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras et d'un simple regard elle comprit. Elle s'éloigna un peu d'Oliver et le sourire aux lèvres l'annonça.

\- Je suis enceinte, d'un peu plus de trois mois.

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est génial _Cria Thea_

\- Félicitation Felicity _Dit Laurel en prenant son amie dans ses bras_

John s'avança vers Oliver et prit lui aussi son ami dans ses bras.

\- Félicitation mon pote !

\- Merci John

\- Je m'en doutais que ça allait arriver un jour, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait maintenant.

\- On ne choisit pas que veux-tu.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Ollie.

Ce fut au tour de Laurel de féliciter son ami. Elle était heureuse pour eux deux et n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre jalousie envers Felicity, car elle savait que Oliver était amoureux d'elle, elle avait vu le regard qu'il avait quand il l'a regardé. Le jeune couple fut félicité par l'ensemble de la Team mais il restait une zone d'ombre que Thea ne comprenait pas.

\- Par contre Ollie, Felicity, pourquoi quittez-vous Star City ?

Ce fut Oliver qui répondit.

\- Parce qu'avec le malaise que Felicity a eu et son anémie, le Docteur nous a mis en garde. Si Felicity veut mener cette grossesse à terme, elle doit se reposer. C'est pour cela que l'on a décidé de partir et de retourner à Ivy Town.

\- D'accord et vous revenez quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas Thea. Après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'accident de Felicity, j'ai… Non, nous avons envie de nous retrouver loin de tout cela tous les deux. Et je ne veux pas que Felicity soit stressé durant sa grossesse.

\- Vous partez quand ? _Demanda Lance_

\- Le temps de tout organiser, avec l'entreprise et tout, on a décidé de partir en fin de semaine. _Répondit Felicity_

\- C'est rapide, mais je ne veux pas qu'un autre fou vienne perturber le calme de Star City.

\- Vous avez raison. Sinon Felicity pour la direction de l'entreprise.

\- Je vais laisser des directives et si besoin je me connecterais à distance Curtis…

\- Que si c'est nécessaire _Termina Oliver_

\- Oui je sais mon chéri.

Les membres de la Team Arrow étaient heureux de retrouver le couple et découvrirent un Oliver encore plus protecteur. John était le plus heureux, car il savait ce que ces deux-là avaient traversé pour être enfin heureux.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Felicity avait réuni l'ensemble du conseil d'administration et leur avait expliqué. Ils comprirent et approuvèrent la décision de la jeune femme. Ils savaient que cette entreprise était importante pour eux comme pour leur PDG, mais savaient aussi que la santé et la vie d'un enfant étaient plus importantes que n'importe quel bien ou entreprises.

Oliver de son côté passait le temps qu'il lui restait avec sa sœur quand Felicity n'était pas là, mais ne là laissait jamais seul. En effet, John restait toujours proche d'elle au cas où, lui servant de garde du corps et de chauffeur. Le moment des au revoir arriva et une fois encore, Oliver fit la promesse à Donna de prendre soin de Felicity et de la prévenir lors de la naissance de leur bébé. Même si leurs amis étaient tristes de les voir partir de nouveau, ils comprenaient leur décision. Felicity avait l'impression de faire un saut dans le passé et lorsque Oliver démarra le moteur, la jeune femme lui prit la main et le jeune couple s'embrassa.

\- Je suis très heureuse !

\- Moi aussi je le suis !

 **Épilogue**

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que le couple s'était réinstallé dans leur villa à Ivy Town. Lorsque Oliver avait décidé de reprendre son costume de Arrow, il avait décidé de ne pas vendre la maison, ni même de la louer. Elle était à eux et Oliver avait décidé de faire de cette dernière leur maison secondaire. Oliver était le plus heureux des hommes, pour deux raisons. La première, ils étaient de nouveau fiancés mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser, mais Felicity qui avait le premier pas.

Flash-Back

Felicity en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse, le couple avait fait tendrement l'amour cette nuit-là, après plus d'un mois sans avoir eu la moindre relation sexuelle. Oliver s'était montré très doux et très tendre cette nuit-là, comme s'il s'agissait de leur première fois. Après avoir joui tous les deux, Oliver s'était allongé près de sa petite amie en caressant doucement son ventre, laissant ses lèvres errer dans son cou.

\- Oliver ?

\- Mmmm ?

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser !

Oliver fut surpris par la demande de sa petite amie se redressa happant son regard. Devant le regard de celle qu'il aimait, il s'allongea doucement sur elle en faisant attention à son ventre tout en l'embrassant.

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer Felicity, si ce que l'on a actuellement te suffit, je suis près à…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je t'aime Oliver, je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais et… Tu es le père de mon bébé, je veux qu'il porte ton nom et je veux le porter moi aussi.

Heureux, Oliver embrassa sa future fiancée et s'éloigna d'elle quelques instants afin d'ouvrir son tiroir de table de chevet dans lequel reposer la bague de fiançailles et vient reprendre place au côté de l'amour de sa vie, mais resta à genoux sur le lit. Felicity ne se redressa et regarda son homme.

\- Felicity acceptes-tu de t'unir à l'imbécile que je suis. De devenir la femme de l'homme qui t'a fait tellement souffrir ?

\- Oui Oliver, je le désire plus que tout.

Heureux, Oliver glissa la bague au doigt de sa future femme et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser avant de s'unir de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en tant que futur époux.

Flash-Back

Cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'ils étaient fiancés. Oliver voulait rapidement se marier avec elle, mais Felicity préféré attendre la naissance de leur princesse. En effet, le jeune couple allait avoir une petite fille, c'est la deuxième chose qui rendait Oliver heureux. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille, Oliver fut très heureux, mais Felicity fut un peu déçue. Lorsque Oliver l'avait entendu pleurer le soir même de l'annonce, il avait été très inquiet.

Flash-Back

Arrivant dans leur chambre, Oliver entendit des sanglots étouffés et sentir son cœur se serrer instantanément. Il n'aimait pas voir ni entendre sa fiancée pleurer. Il la rejoignit dans la chambre et s'assit près d'elle, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une position allongée.

\- Mon amour que t'arrive-t-il ?

Voyant qu'elle fuyait son regard en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, Oliver comprit que cela les concerner tous les deux. Il s'allongea alors près d'elle et caressa doucement son ventre afin de la détendre.

\- Parle-moi, je t'en prie, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.

\- Je suis désolé…

 _Surprit_ \- Désolé, mais de quoi mon ange ?

\- D'attendre une petite fille… Je… Je sais que tu aurais voulu avoir un héritier… Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Thea au téléphone.

Et merde pensa Oliver ! Comprenant de quelle discussion elle parlait, il posa ses lèvres sur son front et la rassura aussitôt.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai dit à Thea que je serais heureux d'avoir un fils, mais quand le médecin nous a annoncé que l'on allait avoir une petite fille, j'ai été fou de joie. Je suis très heureux que tu me donnes une petite princesse mon cœur.

\- Tu dis vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie _Dit il en caressant tendrement son ventre_ Je suis très heureux. Et puis _L'embrassa tendrement dans le cou_ Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir ce petit garçon plus tard si tu le souhaites.

\- Même avant que l'on soit ensemble, je me suis toujours dit que si je trouvais l'homme de ma vie, je souhaiterais avoir deux enfants avec lui.

\- Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir d'autres enfants avec toi.

 _Surprise_ \- D'autres ? Tu veux dires que…

\- Oui, je serais heureux que l'on soit parent de deux enfants ou plus si tel est ton désir ma chérie.

Felicity se blottit contre le torse d'Oliver et sans avoir de rapport, le couple se câlinait avant de s'endormir, heureux.

Flash-Back

Oliver était heureux, la grossesse de Felicity se passait à merveille. Bien sûr, il veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et à ce qu'elle se sente bien. Bien évidemment, comme toutes femmes enceintes, elle avait des sautes d'humeur dont Oliver faisait les frais et pleurait parfois pour un simple insecte écrasé, mais excepté ses petits incidents, le couple était très heureux. La Team était même passée leur rendre visite de même que Quentin et Donna qui vivait ensemble et tous étaient heureux de voir que Oliver Queen avait bien changé et était devenu un autre homme. Curtis remplacé à merveille Felicity et n'avait fait appel à elle à distance qu'une seule et unique fois. Mais pour Oliver, elle resterait l'IT Girl de la Team et personne ne pourra jamais la remplacer à ses yeux.

Néanmoins, il y avait une ombre au tableau, à savoir le prénom de leur petit trésor. Ils n'étaient soit pas d'accord avec le prénom, soit ils n'aiment pas. Felicity était enceinte à présent de huit mois et leur princesse allait naître très bientôt et ils ne savaient pas encore quel prénom lui donner.

Oliver était dans la cuisine, terminant de ranger la vaisselle car même s'il ne voulait pas que sa future femme fasse le moindre effort, il ne voulait pas non plus s'attirer ses foudres, sachant qu'elle avait horreur du désordre. Il était dix heures PM, quand Oliver rejoignit sa belle dans leur chambre après avoir fait un saut dans la salle de bains et il la vit son ventre à découvert, le caressant.

\- Il y a un problème ma chérie ?

\- Notre fille bouge énormément et je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'essaye de lui parler en caressant mon ventre, mais rien à faire, elle ne veut pas dormir.

Oliver s'allongea à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur le ventre de sa future femme et sentit leur petite princesse bouger. Il adorait ça. Depuis qu'il sentait sa petite fille, pas une journée ne passe sans qu'il lui parle ou caresse le ventre de Felicity.

\- En effet, elle bouge beaucoup.

\- Oui, pas de doute, c'est une vraie Queen, elle ne tient pas en place.

Oliver sourit à son amour et l'embrassa tendrement tout en continuant de caresser son ventre. Mettant fin au baiser, Oliver embrassa le ventre de Felicity et parla à sa fille.

\- Kiara, ma chérie, laisse dont ta maman dormir.

\- Kiara ! ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Kiara Queen, ça sonne bien je trouve.

\- Je trouve aussi et je suis ravie qu'il te plaise.

Oliver et Felicity s'embrassèrent longuement avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Un mois plus tard, la petite Kiara Moira Thea Queen poussa son premier crie et fit le bonheur de ses parents. Oliver était très heureux et voir sa femme allaitait leur petite fille, le rendait encore fou des deux femmes de sa vie. Cinq mois plus tard, après avoir franchis tant d'obstacle et survécut à tant d'épreuves, le couple put enfin échanger leurs vœux en présence de leur ami. Même Sara et Nyssa étaient venus. Sara était très heureuse de voir qu'enfin Oliver se laissait allait au bonheur.

Environ un an et demi plus tard après la naissance de Kiara, Felicity donna un héritier à Oliver, Andrew Tommy Robert Queen fut le second enfant du couple.

THE END

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS et j'adorerais que la série Arrow se termine ainsi avec un mariage entre Oliver et Felicity et que notre petit couple est enfin le droit au bonheur et d'être parent, que demander de plus en tant que fan de Olicity ^_^**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Il devait sortir bien plus tôt mais comme mentionné sur mon OS "Une Saint Valentin pas comme les autres " J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire depuis la fin de l'épisode 4.15 Et à force de vouloir m'acharner à écrire cela m'a dégoûté de Arrow, j'ai donc décidé de faire comme si la série était terminée et de faire un break. Parce que vivre Olicity, penser Olicity et rêver Olicity, c'est l'overdose quoi MDR.**

 **Á vos claviers pour les reviews, c'est toujours sympa de lire des commentaires des lecteurs comme quoi ils ont apprécié.**

 **Comme Arrow reprend cette nuit à 2H00 (Heures Françaises) je vous souhaite par avance, un bon épisode. Et de mon côté, je vais reprendre ma fic basée sur le 3.07 et Mission Impossible.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**

 **PS : Le titre m'est venu en écoutant la chanson "Je l'aime à Mourir" en version Espagnol chanté par SAKIRA. Je vous invite à l'écouter, car elle est sublime. D'habitude, je ne suis pas trop reprise, mais là, franchement, elle est magnifique.**


End file.
